The Hidden Secrets of the Vocaloid Studio
by SelphyNightfuryFusion18
Summary: What's High School like for the Vocaloids and Fan-loids. How do they prepare themselves for the live concerts? Well it's called the hidden secrets for a reason. Contains a lot of lemon. You were warned!


The Hidden Secrets of the Vocaloid Studio

By Selphy

The Beginning

Hatsune Miku was frightened. Staring at her were strange creatures in white coats that seemed to look at her like a piece of meat. Mother! Where was her mother? Her eyes searched frantically for her creator, her mother. There! A brown haired woman was frowning worriedly, but upon seeing Miku's eyes her frown faded.

"Hello Miku." She whispered, coming closer to the table which she laid bare. She petted Miku's forehead and hummed a lullaby while the scientist conversed. "Miku," her mother questioned, "would it be okay if those men asked you to do some things for them. It won't be bad; we just need to see how you're functioning." Her eyes searched Miku's for an answer, and the young girl nodded.

"Is that all? Can we leave afterwards?" She asked, her voice sounding innocent as ever. Miku didn't like it here. She felt like strange and uncomfortable being naked. It seemed like the only time she should be bare is when changing and bathing.

"Of Course." Her mother breathed, her voice causing Miku's eyes to droop a tad. That is until she noticed that the men were coming back to the table, then her eyes widened. A knife! She grabbed her mother's hand. But it seemed as though the man was placing in on a cart. She relaxed a little, again. One of the men motioned for her to sit up, and she complied, wrapping her arms around her knees so nobody would see her naked body too much.

"Hatsune Miku?" She turned, and dark haired man was speaking to her.

"Y-Yes?" She managed to say. He smiled kindly and Miku looked a tad confused.

"We just need to see how well you are functioning. Since you are a new android, we needed to adjust your components a little. Just so you can be like a normal girl." She nodded. "Now if you would please stand for us." Again she nodded, placing her feet on the cold tile floor. Her mother hand her a robe and she hurriedly put it on. "Great, now, we need you to sing at the lowest pitch you can manage." Miku did as she was asked, and saw that when she sung, the crowd in the room nodded in approval.

"That's a great improvement Miku." The man congratulated. "Now please sing the highest chord you can achieve." Again, Miku sung and again, everyone nodded.

"Fantastic Miku! You may leave now, thank you." He smiled and turned towards the other men, while her mother escorted her to the car. It was nighttime, so the examination must've been longer than she thought. It was daylight when they arrived. 'Oh well,' Miku thought, 'I best no linger on the past, I have to attend a new school tomorrow for gifted androids.' She sighed, she had to remind herself. She was so nervous that it made her stomach turn. Her mother told her the school was built mainly because she was created. A singing android was not very common, and only a handful of androids could sing. And they would be awaiting her arrival. That she was one of the leaders at the Vocaloid Studio.

"I know you're worried, Miku." Her mother broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Miku said, confused. Her mother smiled.

"You are so innocent Miku. I love that about you." Her mother patted her on her shoulder as she drove to their home. "But I don't want you to worry. I'll be working as a technical advisor and your science teacher, so I'll be around. Everyone will love you, and you'll finally be able to meet your siblings." Miku nodded, still worried. "Hey Miku, I want you to listen to me when I say this, but I love you with all my heart. I would never put you through anything that would hurt you. I promise you'll love your new school."

"Okay Mother," Miku turned to look at the window, "I'll try to make you proud." Her mother giggled.

"I know you will." They drove in silence until they reached their house. A for sale sign was in the front yard, and boxes were seen through the window. Miku wanted to help her mom put their items in the trailer, but she was forced to retire to her bedroom. Her mother insisted that she needed rest. So Miku grabbed the nightwear her mother had left for her and put the robe one of the boxes in her room. She changed in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took her ribbons out of her hair. She studied herself in the mirror quickly before she climbed into her plain pink bed she had slept in since she was a child. But she found that even though most of her childhood she hated the blankets on her bed because of their no having a pattern, she felt obligated to take them with her to her new home. So she took all of the items of her bed, pillows and all, and folded them. Then she placed in an empty box in the corner of the room. She left only one blanket out so that she could cover herself tonight, and slid into her bed for the last time.

In the morning Miku found that all of the boxes had been removed. So she climbed off of her bed and left the blanket still on it. She hopped into the shower, and washed her long hair and scrubbed herself clean; the butterflies in her stomach fluttered vigorously. After she dried her hair and body, she dressed in a school uniform that her mother had left out for her. It consisted of a white shirt with a tie to match her hair and eyes, a blue and black plaid skirt, white stockings, and a pair of black flats.

As she put her hair in her anti-gravity ribbons, her mother came in and grabbed the blanket, Miku's toiletry travel case, and her nightwear. Then she kissed Miku on her forehead and told her to meet her in the car. Then she left. Miku hovered in her room for a minute or two. She would never see this room again. She took out her phone and captured images of every angle in her room, and traveled to all the rooms in her house doing the exact same thing. Finally she was at the door. She turned to look around one last time, and walked outside. A tear escaped her eye.

She got into the car and her mother handed her the blanket she left on her bed and a pillow from the backseat. Miku reclined the seat a bit, place the cushion under her head, and covered herself. It was chilly.

"Get some sleep," Her mother whispered, "It's going to be a long drive." Miku lifted her head to look at her house one last time, and watched it vanish from her sight as her mom drove away. "Goodbye, friend." Miku silently whispered. Laying back against the pillow Miku closed her eyes a let sleep consume her.

"Darling," A voice whispered. "Please wake up we're here." It was her mother's. Miku was groggy and her eyes had not adjusted to the bright light. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. It was a giant building, made entirely of glass. You could see everything from the outside. Though Miku didn't think glass was the safest choice, it was sure pretty. What was more surprising was that it was on a cliff.

"It's amazing, mother." Miku sighed breath taken. Her mother simply smiled, as she drove up to the building. She gave her eyes to the valet and walked into the building holding Miku's hand. The poor girl almost fainted. Every structure was made of glass. Everything. It was really something to behold. She walked along with her mother to a medium sized conference room. Inside were kids all around her age, sitting around a giant table. Their gazes fixed on Miku as soon as the door opened.

A she noticed that a girl stood straight up as soon as she fixed eyes on her. The girl looked exactly like Miku in every way, except for their eye and hair color. It was a nice shade of green instead of blue. Green? Miku could have sworn she knew this…!

"Mika!" Miku screamed, running to hug her, it had been so long! Mika raced towards Miku arm waving wildly. Her face was streaked with tears. When they got to each other, they slinked to the floor still holding each other, both of them were crying.

"I missed you!" Mika said, trying to regain self-control. Soon another weight crushed them. "Mia!" Miku's little sister held on tightly to her, afraid to let go.

"Miku!" Mia cried, grasping her tightly. With an 'oomf' another weight hung on to Miku. "Midori!" Miku's other younger sister held on to her tight. Only one other was left. "Mikuo!" Miku huffed. "G-Get o-o-over here y-you baka y-you!" Miku cried after feeling the weight of her brother on her. It was a touching reunion. Almost all the adolescents cried. But it would not last forever and soon the group separated after a few minutes.

Miku remembered. She had left a year ago as just ordinary Miku, but she was Hatsune Miku Append. She had been upgraded. And she had apparently been missed.


End file.
